Stubborn Love
by raikis
Summary: In fear of being separated, Lucy and Natsu run away after their High School Graduation to go to college. With an overly strict father and a devastated foster family along with the police coming hot on their trail, they try to make it through together without being caught, along with facing hardships of their own between their relationship. Nalu AU


a/n: multi-chapter version of **Check Yes, Lucy**! **SnowAngelSlayerTasha** told me it would make a good full story, so I was like "why not?". though this chapter came out ridiculously longer than I thought it would, but long chapters are always good, right? excuse any mistakes, i will re-edit this when I can before i post the next chapter. :) Thank you!

* * *

><p>Tears streamed silently down her face as she stared at the man in front of her, who stared right back. She was irritated, angry, upset, heartbroken and. . . a little scared. Natsu stood in front of her with a protective hand gripping hers with scowl fixed on each and every other being in the room aside from her (because frankly, he obviously didn't have eyes behind his head). They were backed up in a corner by the ones they dreaded to see the most as of months prior—her father, who stood in the center of it all, and Natsu's foster family. Around them were officers who stood in the room cautiously, prepared for if they made a move to run.<p>

"Lucy," Her father started with a tone that made her want to scoff, narrowing his eyes more and clutching his hands, "I told you I didn't want you seeing this boy ever again!" His voice rose, making her body tense.

She had opened her mouth to speak, feeling her arms and chest ache in a want to relieve some bottled up feelings and rage, but Natsu squeezed her hand and pushed her farther behind him and closer to the door.

Seeing their movement, some policemen took a slow step forward. They seemed hesitant, and she can strongly understand that feeling. Anyone with a sane mind—something her father obviously lacks, at the moment—would find this _entire_ situation incredibly stupid.

Oh, by the way, they are being threatened to be arrested. Well, Natsu is since her father is convinced that he kidnapped her and somehow seemed to have his foster family believing it also, thus would explain the devastated and dramatically heartbroken expressions they were making.

When really, they ran away. To go to college.

Yes, you read right. They are standing here in a corner of this room, surrounded by policemen, being _threatened_ to be arrested _for running away to go to college_. Why don't you call the SWAT team and the FBI while you're at it? I mean, she was certain every police officer in Magnolia was here in this room.

She felt the cool metal of the doorknob hit her side and knew what Natsu was gesturing her to do. Waiting a few moments as she slowly inched her hand up to grip it, she grabbed Natsu's hand as she threw it opened behind her and pulled him out with her, quickly making a run for it down the halls. Natsu's speed passed her own and she ended up being drug behind him and struggling to keep up, but she was focusing a lot of her attention to the dozen of uniformed and armed men that came flooding out of the door they had just dash from and towards them.

But let's just pause this right here.

Yes, currently they are running, hands intertwined, and they will be doing a lot of that in this story. But why don't we start at the beginning? The day this all started.

Their High School Graduation Day.

. . .

Stubborn Love

. .

Chapter One

.

The end of High School for many is depressing and rather heartbreaking. Some go off to college and others don't. But for Lucy, she stood at the end of the stage with the widest smile she could muster as she nervously fidgeted with the fabric of her gown and repeatedly had to wipe the sweat from her palms to her clothing. She was nervous beyond belief, but as happy as one could ever be.

Not far behind her in the line that wrapped around the audience was her boyfriend, childish lover and to her believed soul-mate, Natsu Dragneel. She would turn around every few minutes and send him nervous glances which he would return with a grin or flirty smirk. She noted he looked more tired than excited or anything, since they've been at school since about six in the morning, and it was now about noon. He may be happier about the fact that he doesn't have to wake up every morning at 5AM just to come school for eight hours.

One quick look through the audience and she can already tell her father was nowhere here, which relieved her a great deal, honestly. The man never came present to anything important to her, so if he were to show up here, at her graduation, it would be the utter shock of the year. Though, Natsu's foster family was in the middle of the crowd straining their necks like geese trying to find him the line. Though his salmon-colored hair sticks out from miles, the gown cap he was wearing did suffice in blending him in with everyone else who was wearing the same outfit.

Since his father's disappearance years back, he has been jumping from family to family in the foster business since he was a child. He ended up here in Hargeon back towards the end of freshman year when they met each other, and have been attached by the hip since. He asked her out the summer before tenth grade and. . yeah. They are now graduating High School and still together. Honestly, Lucy really couldn't picture her life now without him in it.

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as her name was called and forced her stiff also jell-o like legs to move their way up the stage towards the line of teachers and other staff that were smiling at her like idiots. It's like she knew they were thinking '_keep smiling and maybe they will leave faster_'.

She first shook hands with the Principle and Assistant Principle before making her way down the line to shake each and every teachers hand before she finally was handed the rolled and tied up paper that, she will proudly call, her diploma. And while her nerves were jumbling all over the place, she made her way to the microphone stand and looked upon the audience that is witnessing their promotion. Some families had tears in their eyes, some just clapped and cheered, and others just flashed their cameras a few hundred times.

Soon it fell silent. So silent she sure she can hear everyone breathing. She leaned towards the microphone and opened her mouth to greet them, but it rung painfully through the air and she reeled away from it. Her knees started to buck and she can feel the fresh, moist sweat forming from the pores of her palms and the pounding of her heart in her throat. She nibbled on her lip and looked to him with an expression only _he_ could understand. He smiled at her in return and gave her double thumbs up, but she hesitated and knew everyone was getting hasty, and was the air around her growing thin?

Natsu, being the joy and life saver he was, shoved his way out of the line and pounded up the stage towards her. His arm flung around her shoulders while the other hand gripped the microphone, "Let's give it up for LUCCY!" He hollered and not even a moment later was their walking class and the audience whistling and cheering her on. The thin air around her vanished and suddenly she felt a warm spark of courage and smiled, "Is that really what my voice sounds like? Holy shi—"

"Natsu!" The Principle snapped at him and the crowds erupted in laughter at the teen playing with the microphone.

Lucy giggled and pressed her lips to his cheek, "Thank you, Natsu." She mumbled.

Her speech went smoothly and everyone received their graduating papers. Natsu's speech was a mixture of jokes and awful puns, and she nearly wanted to smack him when he thanked the internet for helping him with his homework (the teachers gave him a testy look for that one). Everyone was currently spread out on the football field (where the graduation took place) taking pictures with their friends and family and going home to enjoy their school-less lives. Lucy stood in the middle of it with a bouquet of flowers in her arms as she watched everyone come and go. Her eyes scanned over the school buildings in the distance sadly, knowing she will never see them again. Though she didn't have many friends, most of her time was dedicated to work and Natsu; she came here for four years.

Natsu was a good distance to the right of her with his foster family, wearing a forced and stiff expression that she could tell he was struggling to keep. In his arms held his diploma and gifts he had received from friends and others, and his eyes soon fell on her. She smiled and waved to him, shifting awkwardly on her weight, fore she was standing alone in the middle of the field. His expression brightened up and she saw him mutter some quick words to his family before he was sprinting towards her.

"Aren't you going home with them?" Lucy asked as she watched the family walk towards the parking-lot. Natsu ignored her question for a moment as he leaned down to kiss her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and shaking his head no.

"I am not dealing with that woman's driving," He grumbled. Lucy smacked his shoulder in a playful manner and turned towards the school again and sighed.

"I'm going to miss this place," She said.

"I'm not." Natsu deadpanned.

"Natsu! You came here for four years and you're saying—"

"More like 3.8,"

"—that you won't miss it? Even a little?" Lucy nearly wanted grab his head and shake it around at the expression he gave her. It was practically screaming '_I don't care about this place I hope it burns_'.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll miss it," Lucy nodded approvingly and turned her attention back to the school, trailing her eyes over the roofs to the buildings and windows of the classrooms she'll never be seated in again. "Can we leave now?" She smacked the palm of her hand, quite loudly, to her forehead as Natsu spun around on his heel and started walking towards the school gates where families can still be seen leaving. The cap of his gown was thrown in the air as he took a running start ahead of her, yelling and shouting something about a buffet before stopping and yelling at her to hurry up.

She smiled though, warmly, before it widened into excitement and happiness as she chased after him. They probably looked like a couple of fools running alone throughout the field, chasing each other and shouting until finally they made it to the school gates. They reached for each other's hand and met halfway before they took off running the same route home. Somewhere along the lines Natsu had taken off his gown and tossed it lazily over his shoulder as he walked beside her.

"Are they still talking to you about college, Natsu?" She asked as she slowed her running legs to a slow walk beside him, wrapping her fingers in-between his. Natsu let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his salmon locks and looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she then knew what this reaction meant. Of course they were still trying to send him off to college—she knew that from the times he would text or call her during the night to talk about it. Even though they weren't bond to him by blood, they did take him in like their son a few years back when he needed a place to live as an orphan. "Are you going to go?" She asked, biting her lip as she awaited his answer.

"Luce—"

"I wanted to go to the same school as you." She cut him off. Her eyes were on the ground and looking away from him. "My father is trying to get me to go to the University here, but if you're going away for college. ." Even though she lives in the same household as her dad, she never sees him—sometimes she could go weeks to months without a word from him. But she still feels controlled by him, at times.

"You got amazing grades and stuff, Lucy. You should use them to go to a good school." Natsu said. He suddenly started yelling and trying to pull his hand away from her tightening grip as she squeezed his hand as tightly as she could.

"You sound just like my dad!" Lucy yelped, throwing their hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry I was just saying though!" Finally getting his throbbing hand away from her killing grip, he looked at her, "Why would you want to go to a school like I'm going to? I mean, it's good and all but. ."

She frowned, deeply, like one of those old men and turned away from him and muttered, "I don't want to be separated from you." The grip on her hand squeezed but she kept her eyes in the other direction from him.

"Listen Luce, you do what you want." He smiled.

"But my dad—"

"What have I always told you about your dad?" He cut her off and wiggled a brow. When she chose not to answer and puff her cheeks, she watched him lean down and grab the sides of her face and push her lips together, "That man needs to get laid."

She snorted and pushed his hands away, "You hate my dad."

"He hates me too." Natsu shrugged, "It's fair."

They both stopped walking at a three-way end and looked at each other sadly, knowing this is where they part. She lives down the street on the left while Natsu is straight ahead. Though, their hands remained linked as she turned to him, looking up to his height with her brown orbs.

"I'll call you when I get home?" She suggested and partly asked, knowing there are times they can't speak to each other on the phone, even. All because her dad has the house maids on her like hungry hawks and tells him everything. And she means _everything_.

"You better." Natsu grinned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest in a bear hug, which made her whine. "I gotta get home and pack."

"Pack?" Lucy furrowed her brows, hugging him back nonetheless. Though she was nowhere near matching the amount of strength he had, she tired.

"Call me when you get home." In a swift movement, he had leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth and pulled away and was already jogging towards his street and waving over his shoulder to her.

"Wait, Natsu?" She called out to him, obviously dumbfounded and confused by his actions. He was up to something and wasn't going to tell her? Well, he actually does that all the time, but still. Now she's worried. Taking a deep breath, she straightened out the smooth fabric of the gown she was wearing and turned towards her own street and sighed heavily. She didn't want to go home, she really didn't. But home is home no matter how you look at it, so there's almost no way to avoid it because you always find yourself back home. No matter how much you don't want to.

She walked and walked, because her street was actually very narrow and it sometimes annoyed her since it ruined the idea of hiding behind a curb when the house maids are standing out at the end of the driveway waiting for her. So, she always walked straight and did that until she got to the end of the street to a two-and-a-half story house (literally, half a story taller) came to her view on the left.

"Here we go," She sighed for the umpteenth time and raced her way up the stairs towards the front door. Finding it unlocked, she pushed it open and walked inside, closed it behind her, then proceeded to run her way up the flight of stairs that wrapped around the living room. Though the house was tall, it was also very wide. Like, that's the reason it was built at the very end of the street, it takes up too much room to be a regular house, condos of her father's business.

Lucy hadn't even made it half way to her bedroom, or even around the stairs for that matter, when she heard a voice and stopped her.

"Lucy," Feeling her heart stop for a short moment, Lucy slowly looked down to her father who was standing, hands behind his back and expression and tone flat and stern, at the end of the stairs from her, "We need to speak."

She hesitated for moment and turned her head away, legs and arms stiffening as she made a move to run the rest of the way up the stairs, but she knew how much it would anger him. Instead, she sighed and turned fully towards him, "What is it, papa?" All she knows is that he's talking to her, meaning whatever he wants to speak to her about couldn't be in the least of good. She honestly just wanted to go up to her room and call Natsu, but seems that will have to wait.

Without an answer, the man turned on his heel and walked towards the living room and Lucy knew she had to follow. She set her things on the step and walked down the stairs and around to follow her father to the living room, where he was standing in front of an empty seat waiting for her. Slipping into the seat, she stiffly made herself comfortable and looked to the ground like a child who was about to be scolded, because frankly, that's what she thinks is going to happen, and waited for him to start speaking.

The man furrowed his brows and cleared his throat, her way of knowing this was going to be big, good or bad, "Lucy, I do hope you plan on starting college now that you Graduated." He inquired.

"Yes. ," She answered slowly.

"Good," He nodded, "We'll enroll you in the University and schedule a meeting."

"What!" Lucy shot up from her seat, only to immediately sit back down as her father's eyes hardened on her, "Papa, I—I was planning on going to college with Natsu and—"

"No."

"What do you mean. . no?" She asked. Her father started pacing in front of her, and she followed his movements with a steady eye.

"I will not have my daughter going to a low college with that. . that—that jock!" Her father furrowed his brows deeply, and Lucy jumped back in surprise, "I already spoke to his family, you two will be separated."

"No!" Lucy stood up again but didn't back down when her father towered over her. "You can't just spate us, he's my boyfriend!"

"You will _not_ speak to me in that tone anymore." He said sternly, "You're going to the University, and that's final."

"You can't do that! Natsu and I have been together for—"

"You are to never see him again!" Her father yelled, making her eyes widen, "_Final!_"

"You guys have no right to separate us!" She argued, paused for moment and swallowed thickly, "We're not kids!" And as soon as her father's mouth opened to speak again, she turned sharply and ran for the stairs, ignoring him. She grabbed her things off the step and ran into her bedroom and slammed the door, locking it and backing away. The sound of her father and the house maids' voices sounded on the other side as she started pacing around her bedroom, running her hands through her hair as angry tears dripped their way from the corner of her eyes.

_Natsu_, she thought, grabbing her phone off her bed where she had tossed her things upon entering. Pressing his speed dial number (which he insisted be two, since the first number is her voicemail) and placed the phone to her ear as the line started ringing. She paced more around her room between her desk and bed, trying to tune out the loud knocking and shouting that was coming from just the other side of her door.

It felt like eternity before she heard, "Lucy!" on the other end of the line along with some shuffling, and she nearly melted to mush right then and there in relief.

"Natsu!" She sighed and stopped her pacing, but the relief didn't last a moment longer.

"Hang up the phone, Lucy!" Her father yelled through the wooden door, "What did I tell you about that boy?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" She yelled back.

"Wait Lucy, what's going on?" Natsu asked. The shuffling paused along with him.

"It's my dad! He's—" She let out a groan and dropped down on the end of her bed. It's always been effect on her, his voice. No matter the situation, just hearing his voice was enough to start calming her. But sometimes her emotions can be stubborn.

"What's he doing? Lucy?" Natsu asked, and she can practically _feel_ the worry in his tone.

"He's going on about the college again—and—and about us, that I'm not allowed to see you anymore! Not to mention he and the maids are practically about to break down my DOOR!" She yelled towards it, hoping to make a point to them. The knocking didn't stop.

He cursed on the other line and shuffling returned to the background, "Don't listen to him Luce, okay?"

"Of course, but Natsu—"

"I gotta go."

"Wait! Why? Natsu, please you—"

"Be ready." He said before his line beeped and went dead.

"For what—? Natsu!" She threw her phone onto her bed and groaned more and glared at her door. Lucy glowered at it before dropping down in her desk chair and throwing open her laptop and ignoring the loud noises coming from her door.

_Men_, man. What was with them today?

She had ended up spending some time angrily beating her fingers into her keypad and typing documents only to save them into her flash-drive to never be touched again for probably three years. Sadly that is the fate of the things she takes her emotions out on. Her father had stopped knocking on her door some time before, probably figured she had locked herself in her to soak in misery and wasn't coming out anytime soon, which might be true.

Figuring she has abused her laptop enough, she leaned back in her chair and stretched, then paused. There was a little 'tap' that sounded next to her. She looked, and nothing. It had sounded like it came from the window, but it also could have been one of the long branches from the tree. _Tree branches, yes_, she decided with a nod to herself. She turned back to her desk but another 'tap' sounded again and caught sight of what seemed to be a rock falling from her window. Brow raised, Lucy slowly stood from her chair and stalked towards it as another one tapped against it. Hesitantly at first, she placed her hands flat against the glass and pushed the window up and stuck her head out and nearly screamed.

"Luce!" It was Natsu, who was standing in her yard with a brick in his hands about to throw it at her window. Was he insane?!

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" She whisper-shouted down towards him, looking behind her to be sure she was still alone, "My dad is sleeping!"

"Good." He shrugged, "I like him better that way, ya know. More peaceful."

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"I uh," He paused and leaned down to pick up the backpack he had and threw it over his shoulder before looking up again. There were two bags, she noticed, full to the zipper that was barely closed.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked in disbelief, wondering where on Earth he plans on going. Is that what he's doing here? To say goodbye to her?

"Yeah I'm leaving," He nodded, "And you're comin' with me."

Lucy was taken back by this, and even more by the serious expression that fell upon his features. "What do you mean?" All she really could think about was the outcome of this and if this was really the reason he rushed home to pack. So he could run away? What on Earth is he thinking? So many questions.

"I _mean_, Lucy, I came here to get you." He moved closer to the house to where he was directly under her window, her eyes following his every movement. She started shake her head, slowly at first, then faster. It wasn't that she was telling him 'no' or that she wasn't going . . . this was sudden. Very sudden. "Lu—Oi! Lucy!" She disappeared back in her bedroom and Natsu resumed throwing rocks and various things at her window. "I'm not leaving here without you damnit! I'll come in there and pull you out myself if I have to! Lucy!"

"Shut up, you'll wake the neighbors!" Lucy hissed, popping her head out once again.

"Then come on!" He hissed back, "You're comin' with me,"

Again, she shook her head and went back into her bedroom. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her old school bag and threw her dresser drawers open and started stuffing it with all she could grab and fit before grabbing another bag and doing the same. Natsu continued throwing things at and in her window impatiently. Soon her laptop was the last thing she put in the bag before zipping it up and grabbed her phone, and went back to her window.

"Lu—_oof!_" Natsu yelped as one of the bags fell in his arms. Seeing what it was, he brightened and set it down next to his as she dropped the last one down and crawled out on the roof.

Lucy pulled her curtains together before grabbing the top of her window and pulling it close. She steadied herself on the roof and tried to ease her way to the end of it, but panicked upon seeing the height she will have to jump.

Maybe she could still take the door.

"Come on! Jump, Lucy." Natsu urged her.

"Too high. ." She said, shaking her head again, "This is crazy, I'm going through the door." She turned back to her window.

"No! I'll catch ya, come here!" He spread his arms out and walked directly under where she was.

"You're crazy!"

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, looking up to her with pride and care.

She knew he would catch her, yes, but still. . she was 2 ½ stories off the freaking ground! Though she sighed and bit her lip and inched closer to the edge of the roof, sliding on her legs and bottom until her feet were dangling over, and Natsu was directly under her. He was like an ant from this point of view and this height when he's usually hovering over her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let go of the roof and jumped. All she felt was herself falling and the air passing before two arms came around her and stopped the fall.

"What I tell you?" Natsu chuckled as he set her down on her feet. Her hands gripped into his shirt as her stomach came back to her and calmed down. She nodded, feeling a bit proud of herself for the moment. Like, she jumped off a roof! Gosh, she is never doing that again.

"We're doing this?" She asked in a breathless tone. Seems her lungs haven't come back to her yet, either.

"We're doing this." He held up their intertwined hands as he leaned down to grab their bags and hand her hers. After they had their bags they grinned at each other, but the moment didn't last as one of the lights turned on in Lucy's house and they took off running down the street. Natsu ran ahead of her with a tight grip on her hand and pulled her along.

Lucy nearly wanted to laugh, but at the same time she wanted to throw up and wheeze her lungs out since this is the most physical running she has done in two years. Last time she had gym was in tenth grade. But Natsu, no, he seemed perfectly fine running like this since he's very athletic.

She preferred Home Economics over Personal Fitness, alright?

They stopped at the curb of the street at the three-way stop where they were this morning, and was out of sight of her house. Lucy kneeled to the ground to catch her overly lost breath. She was sure her lungs were gonna fall out of place and go into her stomach.

"You good?" Natsu asked, trying to catch his breath as well.

"You mean besides my lungs about to break off. . . I'm good." Lucy nodded, giving him a smile. She pushed herself up off the ground, dusted off, and huffed.

"I could always give you CPR if ya need it, you know," Natsu wiggled his brows. Lucy blushed and pushed him aside playfully.

Not long after they were standing in the train station, by Lucy's choice, of course, since Natsu may have been plaining on walking to whereever they're going. So as she walked up to the operator to check the times and places of the trains, Natsu sat on one of the benches, watching in horor as a few of the trains came and went.

"Lucy? Is it too late to convince you to walk?" He asked over his shoulder. The station was empty, minus them two and workers, so his voice echoed and traveled around.

She rolled her eyes, "We are _not_ walking. We're taking the train." So as Natsu started moaning in agony, she turned back to the worker and smiled, "What's the farthest we can go on the next train?" She asked politely.

The man smiled back and nodded to her and turned to the computer that was beside him, tapped into it a few times before a 'beep' was heard, "The farthest stop the next train is taking is to Magnolia, ma'am."

Relief washed over her body and she nodded, "Two tickets, then, please." Natsu's college is there. It's perfect. The tickets were slipped under the glass towards her and she slipped him the payment before thanking him and walking towards Natsu and handing him one.

"You hate me, don't you?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to Magnolia." Ignoring his question, she placed her hands on her curve of her hip and smirked at the look that washed over his face.

"You really want to go to my college that bad, huh?" He grinned, but soon paled as a train shrieked to a stop in front of them. "It's not too late to walk, Luce, we can still—"

"Or we can always go back?" She cut him off as she grabbed her bags. They stood there in silence as he progressed what she had said. But it wasn't long before he too grabbed his things, slung them over his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air.

"Like hell we're goin' back." He grunted as her weight plopped down on his shoulder. Grumbling about her heaviness, he walked to the edge of the platform and stepped through the doors of the train and set her down in one of the seats.

Lucy set her and his things in the seat beside her and looked up to him and pointed to her lap, "Lay down." It's either her lap or the floor, his choice.

Natsu sat down beside her and crossed his arms and held his breath as the doors closed. Not even a moment later after the train jerked forward was his head in her lap and he was pleading for mercy that his stomach didn't hurl all over her.


End file.
